


sweet lies

by underthecitylights



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Hints of SuLay, M/M, Mentions of Past!ChanBaek, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:06:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25012102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/underthecitylights/pseuds/underthecitylights
Summary: another sleepover, another game night. and this time around, things are probably about to change.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Oh Sehun
Comments: 4
Kudos: 57
Collections: the light and wind





	sweet lies

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! 👉👈 So I found this cute prompt on Twitter and decided to write a short drabble about it, with the owner's permission, of course!
> 
> Thank you for letting me write it, shixunboxian!
> 
> Link to the tweet: https://twitter.com/shixunboxian/status/1277684831284060160?s=19
> 
> I hope I gave justice to it. 😔 Also, I'm a sucker for comments so please let me know what you think of it. Thank you. 🥺❤️
> 
> PS. From now on, drabbles will be posted separately and in a collection! I won't be deleting the other work (set as a drabble collection) under the same title though.

as soon as chanyeol pulls out two lie detector machines with that devilish smile of his that baekhyun is so familiar with, he immediately knows his best friend is up to no good. it doesn't even surprise him anymore how his best friend even has a lie detector machine —much more, two of those — and brings them to a sleepover. baekhyun just knows he has a trick up his sleeves and he's tensed. park chanyeol is not one who backs out on an idea, especially one he thinks is absolutely great.

"truth or dare is boring," chanyeol comments, putting both machines in the middle of their circle. "let's play truth and nothing but the truth."

their friends probably think it's a good idea, too, hearing how they holler at chanyeol's suggestion.

oh, if only looks can kill, chanyeol would've been dead on his spot with the intense glares baekhyun is sending his way.

"interesting." baekhyun's gaze softens, hearing that familiar voice he loves listening to. he subtly turns his attention on him — the subject of his love and affection — who asks next, "how do we do this?"

baekhyun sees the curiosity and interest sparkling in his brown eyes as the man looks at chanyeol, awaiting instructions. he meets chanyeol's eyes again and god, he wishes he can take that annoying smile off of his face. up to this day, he regrets opening up to chanyeol about his one-sided feelings for their youngest.

chanyeol looks away and turns to sehun instead.

"it's simple, actually. we spin the bottle. to make it more interesting, we'll choose two people at the same time. they shall answer the same question asked by the person who spun the bottle. whoever lies gets shocked by the machine and has to take a shot," chanyeol explains, glancing at every friend. it stays longer on baekhyun than the rest, obviously teasing him.

"okay, then," says the man with light brown locks and a bottle of beer in one hand, the oldest in the group — minseok.

"since you thought of it, chanyeol, you spin first," another friend of theirs — junmyeon's the name — suggests.

baekhyun sees chanyeol locking eyes with him. that annoying smirk back on his lips. "sweet."

baekhyun prays to god it doesn't stop on him.

prayers have been answered quickly as the bottle lands on jongin. he lets out a breath he doesn't realize he's been holding. gladly nobody noticed or they would've questioned his tension.

chanyeol spins the bottle again and it lands on jongdae. the group cheers again.

the two lambs place each of their hands on the machines. minseok excitedly puts the strap on for jongin while yixing does the same for jongdae. they're all giddy for the first poor victims of the night.

"hyung," jongin whines with a pout. "i'm scared!"

they only laugh at him, just like the evil friends they are.

"it won't hurt if you'll be honest, nini!" sehun seems enthusiastic as well.

baekhyun only quietly sits there. if only he's not too busy fidgeting tonight over chanyeol's plans, he'll be the first to tease them.

"okay!" chanyeol claps. "if you're stuck on an island with the other, do you think you'll survive?"

jongin answers a lovely "yes", just as jongdae answers a huge "no". chanyeol then presses the button to start the machine while jongin starts whining at his hyung for saying no.

"what do you mean no, hyung?" he whines aloud. "i can survive on an island!"

"you can barely survive a day without your precious phone!" jongdae retaliates which makes the group laugh.

the machines beep once, saying that the two have said the truth which makes jongin whine even more. jongdae only gives him a warm brotherly hug. baekhyun even hears him say to their younger friend in assurance, "i'd still go on an island with you, jonginnie."

that brings a smile to jongin's face. he takes the bottle and spins it this time.

the game goes on smoothly. it helps baekhyun ease his nerves and relaxes. he's still really glad for all the luck he's having now.

throughout, they've found out minseok envies kyungsoo for his lips, junmyeon and yixing have shared a mutual crush for each other before (or as they say), and sehun and jongin, being roommates, have used each other's boxers secretly. the machine has only ever shocked chanyeol so far when he answered no to minseok's question — "i've dated someone from the group."

all eyes are instantly on him, friends gasping at this new knowledge they've come to know. they all bombard chanyeol and together ask him to reveal who it is; except two.

"is dating for a month even considered as dating?" chanyeol  
sheepishly says, scratching his head in embarrassment.

"of course!" yixing exclaims. "regardless how long, you still dated."

chanyeol meets his eyes once again after a long time and baekhyun just shrugs.

"chanyeol and i dated before." most heads turn to him at his revelation. jongin and jongdae has even dropped their jaws in surprise. "it wasn't serious. we were young and curious about relationships so we thought maybe we could try it out. it didn't work out, anyway. we didn't have any feelings and realized we're just fit as best friends."

the group goes 'ooh'. "besides," baekhyun adds with a grin, "chanyeol's absolutely not my type. yuck."

"hey!" chanyeol sounds offended. "you're not my type either."

"guess feeling's mutual, then." baekhyun sticks his tongue out at him causing their friends to laugh.

baekhyun laughs along. he turns to the left, where sehun is seated between junmyeon and kyungsoo and realizes the younger has set his eyes on him. expression unreadable. it sets baekhyun on fire; cheeks aflame, so he looks away. baekhyun often likes attention but of all, it's sehun's that makes his knees go weak.

chanyeol takes the bottle this time and spins it around. it lands on sehun and chanyeol has that evil grin as he eyes baekhyun. the fear and anxiety creep back in once more. he dreads the next few moves as the bottle continues to spin around and then slowly, very slowly turns into a stop.

pointing right at baekhyun.

the crowd whoops as baekhyun is finally caught for this hell of a game they've been playing for quite a while now. his hands sweat. he can't believe he has actually ran out of luck that night, just before the game ends.

it doesn't help that chanyeol looks overzealous, clapping his hands and wearing that triumphant smile, almost as if this has been his mission. he's known chanyeol is up to no good.

hesitant, baekhyun places his hand on the machine, hating chanyeol even more for suggesting this stupid idea. in the corner of his eyes, he sees sehun calmly putting his hand on the other machine.

with the straps on tight, chanyeol flashes his evil smirk; possibly the most evil one that night yet.

"let's go all out for our final round, shall we?"

baekhyun gulps.

chanyeol leans closer and looks at sehun. "sehun", he calls. he then turns to baekhyun and calls him, too, "baekhyun" — a pause — "do you like each other?"

fuck, baekhyun inwardly curses. he knows chanyeol has been planning this and he truly hates fate for siding with chanyeol for this. baekhyun has never had any intentions of confessing to sehun about what he feels because he's almost completely sure his feelings aren't reciprocated. and now, he's about to get his heart broken because apparently, his best friend enjoys seeing him suffer right in front of everyone, including sehun.

so he denies, voice shaking, "no."

their friends go 'ooh' once more. all eyes, except baekhyun, turns to sehun, anticipating his answer.

it comes a little later. the few moments of silence after baekhyun's blatant denial is suffocating; he's breathless.

then it comes, the softest no.

baekhyun will be lying if he'll say that doesn't hurt him. even if he already knows that, it still hurts to hear it directly from sehun.

with that, chanyeol turns the machines on. the noise doesn't even help calm baekhyun. he can feel his heart beating along with the rapid beeps of the machines.

he prays silently, deeply, that the machine will not shock him. that he will not feel the pain from the electric shock, despite knowing he has just lied.

the jolts from the machine come quick and spread to his hand, causing baekhyun to quickly withdraw it from the machine with a loud cry. the shock hurts so bad that baekhyun's hand still tingles. it isn't until he hears sehun hissing does he look back at him.

sehun is holding his hand, waving it vigorously trying to take the electric shock off of it.

that's when it sinks in. the machine has shock sehun, too. that means—

"so you've both lied," chanyeol concludes. their friends all have knowing smiles while looking at them, some are even giggling.

perhaps chanyeol has indeed succeeded with whatever he has planned to do with his game.

"now drink up!" says chanyeol, pushing two shot glasses to baekhyun and sehun.

baekhyun is about to whine about needing to drink when sehun takes his and drinks both glasses. it surprises him, mouth agape as sehun chugs down the alcohol. he doesn't even wince at the taste of this burning bitter beverage.

baekhyun feels hot and overwhelmed with his feelings and emotions. among all their friends, baekhyun has the lowest alcohol tolerance. even the slightest sip of a soju is enough to make him dizzy. so sehun taking his shot for him while knowing all of this, is too much for him to process. it doesn't even help that chanyeol is looking at him like that, like he's telling him to shoot his chances — as if he has any. because there's no way. there is no way that sehun will like him back. he's just being the nice kid that he is, saving his friend from a terrible headache the next day. it doesn't mean anything. right?

"hyung?" sehun suddenly calls out and it brings baekhyun out of his trance.

he doesn't know for how long he has been spacing out but it has probably been long enough for the members to stand up and call it a night, retreating to their respective rooms and leaving the two of them alone to talk.

"yes, sehunnie?" he stutters. the effects sehun has on him, really.

"was it really a lie?" sehun looks at him, eyes awaiting answers.

answers that baekhyun can hardly give at the moment. maybe ever.

but baekhyun also sees hope in sehun's eyes and that gives him an idea that maybe, maybe it isn't impossible at all. that, as crazy as it sounds, maybe sehun does feel the same way.

"because mine was." sehun holds his hand. although he can sense the uncertainty — whether he's allowed to do it or not — he can also feel the younger's truthfulness, this time.

"i don't know if you've noticed but i have liked you for a long while now, hyung," sehun confesses to which baekhyun's heart beat escalates. "i know i should've told you before but i've just been a huge coward. having you as a friend has been the best thing that's ever happened to me. so i got shitscared when i started realizing i wanted more."

oh, baekhyun understands. he knows where sehun is coming from because he's been there, he is there. but maybe this time, he doesn't have to be afraid anymore. at least, not alone.

"it's okay," he reassures softly. "i got scared, too, so it's only fair."

"wait, does that mean—"

"yes, sehun." he smiles shyly. "i lied, and i, too, have liked you for quite some time. i'm a bit relieved that i wasn't obvious about it."

"well, now that you've mentioned, you were pretty obvious. i should've known from the way you check me out every time," sehun teases and baekhyun hits him on his arm lightly while his cheeks flush in embarrassment.

sehun only chuckles. "don't be shy. if it makes you feel better, i've been checking you out, too."

baekhyun just laughs, hiding his face on sehun's back. when his laughter dies down, he feels sehun intertwining their fingers. that makes him look up to him.

"will you be my boyfriend, hyung?" it comes out soft, hushed — almost breathless but not any less warm and fluttering.

baekhyun looks up, flashing the happiest smile he can ever give.

"all yours, sehun."


End file.
